Secrets Revealed
by knightfeith
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic.. Please give this a try.. Thanks.. I would really appreciate comments...
1. Chapter 1: Intruders Alert!

_**SECRETS REVEALED**_

_by: knightfeith_

* * *

**Chapter I**

_The cloud was dark and the wind was cold, her arms were swelling and blood was flowing profusely.. she couldn't bear it any longer, she wanted to give up but her heart doesn't, she continued running and running…._

BOGGG!!!

Mikan rubbed her aching back, she fell from the bed again – as usual.

"Huh? I wonder what time it is…" reaching for the clock on the drawer beside her bed…

"Ueeeeeeee!!! I'm late! I'm late! I'm L --… Huh? I'm NOT late!" shaking the clock to check if it was broken.

After thoroughly inspecting the clock, Mikan was so sure she was definitely early – which was odd. She was so used to being late that it became her daily routine to shout and be reckless early in the morning, but on this particular day, she was unbelievably early.

Upon putting on her uniform, she observed the changes in her appearance, she was already in her second year as a high school student in the academy. She gained a few inches in height and lost some baby fats. She looked so much like a lady now than a girl, her hair was not anymore in the usual pigtails but has evolved into ponytails. Despite her appearance, Mikan still acts and thinks like a kid.

Mikan felt so proud of herself for being so early today, she was smiling all the way to her classroom.

"Good Mo-- ..", Mikan was surprised to see her classroom with no one there yet, the chairs were neatly arranged and it was her first time to witness it looking so peaceful. She sat on the second seat from the left, the first was Hotaru Imai's seat.

Mikan was daydreaming about the dream she had this morning, this dream has been haunting her for months now, she already shared this with Hotaru, but Hotaru would just stare at her with cold emotionless eyes.

"What are you still doing here?", a gentle and cheerful voice said.

"Huh?", Mikan was startled but still managed to give her sweetest smile to Narumi-sensei who was standing at the door.

"The opening ceremony will be starting any minute now, and Jinno-sensei won't be very happy if you'll be late".

Mikan was alarmed and quickly remembered that it was the first day of school cultural festival!. She hurriedly stood up, got her back pack and waved goodbye to Narumi-sensei and rushed out of the classroom. She knocked herself on the head for being so forgetful. Ever since she had that dream she's been forgetting a LOT lately. Now, she even forgot about the school festival! Mikan knocked her head again.

"Let me guess, you've finally realized you're an idiot and you're knocking yourself out".

Mikan slowed down and looked behind her. It was the cold blooded Natusme, ever since she saw Natsume with Ruka's burned bunny in his hands, she decided to call him cold blooded. Although she didn't actually see what happened, it was obvious that Natsume burned the poor thing. That was also the last time Mikan ever saw Ruka and Natsume talk to each other. Mikan has no time exchanging insults with this cold blooded breed, so she just ignored him and walked even faster. Being the careless girl that she was, she slipped right in front of her cold blooded friend.

But instead of getting the usual insult, Natsume walked right in front of her without looking back. Mikan watched as Natsume walked away..

When Mikan finally got to the ceremony...

"Sorry Mikan, but no late comers are allowed to join the ceremony". Tsubasa said while messing with her hair.

"What??, it's starting already?" Mikan said with a loud sigh..

Tsubasa was already in his senior year in the academy and he is in-charge of handling all the tardy students. Mikan felt depressed for being so early and still end up late.

"Now Mikan, don't feel sad.. You'll have to clean the gymnasium afterwards anyway.." Tsubasa laughingly added.

Non-surprisingly, Mikan was the ONLY late comer. That would mean a whole lot of job when cleaning that big gym. Tsubasa was busy talking to Kaname who was looking healthier than usual and is holding Mr. Bear in his arms.She then remembered about Natsume. He was suppose to be late like her..

Soon, Mikan found herself looking around for Natsume but unfortunately, he was no where to be found. So, Mikan sat on one corner and thought about the past festivals, oh how she missed those times when the special ability types were busy preparing for their show, now, they were not allowed to participate since they were not able to make Jinnno-sensei dance like a ballerina -- as if anyone in this world could.

"Don't think too much, otherwise your brain will run away".

"HOTARUUUUU..", Mikan ran in a slow motion to hug her dear friend..

BAGGG!!!!

Mikan's face was all swollen thanks to the baka gun.

"I have to go collect more rabbits and finish my invention". that was all and Hotaru left with her flying duck.

Hotaru acts so cold sometimes, but Mikan knows that Hotaru cares about her and is very busy now that it's the start of the school festival and many people are expecting so much from her genius friend.

Just when Hotaru was out of sight, the school emergency siren rings!

"What's going on?", Mikan ran in the direction of Tsubasa but the students were getting reckless and Tsubasa got tangled within the stampeding students.

Mikan was about to be stomped by reckless students but a soft yet strong hand grabbed her arm forcing her to get dragged into one corner.

Mikan lost her balance and landed on the arms of her savior..

Strange -- but Mikan loved the feeling of being wrapped around the arms of her anonymous savior, it felt warm and she felt so secure and safe in his arms, she could hear the heartbeat of her savior, and for some reason, it was beating fast.. Mikan wanted to stay in that position longer but..

"Hey Polka Dots, my chest is not a bed you know, you can sleep all you want but do it on the floor."

Mikan felt as if a cold bucket of water was fell on her head. Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume grabbed her arm and ran towards the school lobby. Mikan could sense that something is wrong with Natsume, he seemed like he was in a hurry for something...

Before they could get to wherever Natsume was taking her, Persona appeared before them...


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging

**Chapter II**

* * *

Natsume threw a big fire ball at Persona but unfortunately it disappeared into thin air.. 

"What's wrong Natsume, don't you care about your sister anymore?"

Before Natsume could say anything... he noticed someone standing behind Persona. It was a young lady about 14 years old, she had long curly black hair, her face looked so angelic yet so familiar and she looked so confused.

Mikan was so surprised about what was happening that she gripped Natsume's arm tighter.

Natsume was shocked. This was the first time he saw his sister Aoi ever since that dreadful fire accident a long time ago.

"Persona-sama, I'm going now, I need to lie down a bit...".

Natsume immediately ran towards Aoi, but before he could even touch her, Persona pushed him towards Mikan making both of them land on the floor with Mikan at the back of Natsume.

"I wonder what's happening, Persona-sama told me to leave immediately as soon as this Natsume guy shows up." Aoi thought to herself while walking away.

Mikan immediately stood up and tried to nullify Persona's alice so that Natsume could go and get Aoi, but it was no use, Persona just shook her away causing her to be thrown on the wall and making her unconscious.

Natsume wanted to go to Aoi who was now further away, but Persona is also on his way to do something with Mikan who was unconscious.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!". Natsume said with a big ball of fire forming in his right hand.

"I knew something like this would happen the moment I saw you loose that hatred in your eyes. Look at yourself Natsume, look at what this kitty of yours did to you... This is your last mission, and if you do this right, you will be free, together with your beloved sister Aoi". Persona stated smoothly.

The fire ball in Natsume's hand slowly disappeared...

"What IS it that you want with her anyway?", Natsume said with his bangs covering half of his face.

"Just finish your mission." that was all and Persona walked away..

_**On the other side of the academy...**_

All the students were told to get inside a hidden room located in the faculty room behind a bookshelf. They were all told to relax by Miss Rogel, she is the new teacher in the academy, she is by far the youngest among all instructors, and because of her angelic looks, she became one of the favorite teachers by the students. The students all listened to her and behaved very well.. After all the students were inside the secret room, Miss Rogel closed the big door and spread her arms, then a very bright light came from inside her, all the students covered their eyes because of the bright light, then, before they know it, they were all swallowed by this light... When they opened their eyes, they saw an endless horizon of green grass and beautiful flowers. All the students were very happy and began playing and picking flowers.. Miss Rogel fell on the ground and while she was catching her breath, a shadow appeared behind her...

**_On Hotaru's Room..._**

The school siren's been going on for hours now, Hotaru could hardly concentrate but she still continued on doing whatever it was that she is doing...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..

"Hotaru, let me in, I need to speak with you.."

As if Hotaru didn't hear anything, she continued on doing what she was doing and ignored the voice behind the door. The knock on the door became louder and louder.. Hotaru became pissed and exploded the entire door.

Ruka who was at the other side of the door was about to leave when...

BOOOOMMM!!!

"W-what happened.. ..?", Ruka said while trying to get up..

Before Ruka could stand, there was a lot of flashes here and there...

"You are not as photogenic as you used to be..", Hotaru said while holding her automatic-developing camera on one hand and a picture on the other.

For some weird reason, this comment made Ruka blush.

"Look, I don't care anymore about what you'll be doing with those pictures, the school has been intruded and I can't find Mikan anywhere.. Have you seen her?" Ruka stated while cleaning off black ashes from his body.

Hotaru placed the photos on a drawer near her bed and locked it, then placed the key in her pocket, then went towards her computer.

"I said, have you seen Mikan? If NOT, then I'll jus--", Ruka wasn't able to finish his statement because he became distracted with what Hotaru was doing with her computer..

**_Somewhere dark.._**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw some blurry images...


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**Chapter III**

* * *

The images were slowly becoming clearer, Mikan wiped her eyes, and saw that it was only the branches of a sakura tree that was swaying back and forth.. 

"W-where am I?" Mikan whisphered to herself...

"Stop snoring and get up already!"

Mikan held her fist in front of her face with a big vein in her forehead (anime style).. She was about to give Natsume a piece of her mind when she remembered what had happened earlier. All she remembers is that Persona shook her against a wall -- and of course that girl who was with Persona...

**_On Hotaru's Room.._**

"Th-Thaatss...Mikan and Natsume...!", Ruka exclaimed while pointing his finger on the monitor of Hotaru's Computer.

It was a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing on top of a sakura tree.

"W-when did that happen?.."Ruka's face was now red and his banks were now covering half of his face, his heart was pounding really hard as if it was about to explode..

"This is my favorite picture, this picture would have made me a millionaire a long time ago..."

Ruka remained standing and motionless.

"But the purpose of this picture has now ended.." Hotaru stated while turning to Ruka.

Hotaru then turned her computer off and took her baka gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ruka: "Aw!.. What was that about!"

Hotaru: "Mikan IS dumb you know, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get go!"

Ruka: "Why did you have to show me that?.. why did you hav--.."

Before Ruka could finish what he was saying, Hotaru stopped him with a shot of her baka gun.

Hotaru: "If you still want to find that dumb girl, then let's go!"

Ruka didn't understand what Hotaru's problem was, it was as if something was bothering her.. Instead of asking, he just went along with her.

Hotaru was holding a small TV like gadget, it was the gadget that she was working on when Ruka got to her room a moment ago, the screen had an icon of a mouse and a cat, the mouse was not moving but the cat was running towards the mouse.. Ruka was curious but to avoid being called dumb, he just remained quiet and followed Hotaru's lead.

_**Under a sakura tree...**_

"Natsume, ahmmmm... who was that girl with Persona?, do you know her?"

It was as if Natsume didn't hear anything and pulled something from behind, it was his black cat mask..

"What?! you're going on a mission? in a time like this?..."

* * *

**I give up... I am out of ideas.. sorry people! **


End file.
